Promises
by TheodoreIsNott
Summary: Elle n'était plus Hermione Granger, l'amie de Potter. Je n'étais plus Théodore Nott, le Serpentard invisible. Nous étions simplement deux amoureux en peine, le cœur fissuré et le sourire triste.


Enfiiin de retour avec mon Théodore d'amour b29; Ici, une amitié que j'apprécie beaucoup et qui, je l'espère, vous plaira également.

Un grand merci à Yow-naise pour ses corrections et ses notes de partout :D

Bonne lecture :D

Vous pouvez, si vous voulez, écouter la chanson _Promises _de The Cranberries, dont j'ai honteusement emprunté le titre pour cet OS. D'ailleurs, les quelques répliques de la chanson utilisées sont en italique =)

* * *

**_Promises_**

Avec un profond soupir, je me laissai glisser au sol, et posai la tête contre les pierres glaciales du mur. Eliane était encore avec ce crétin, ce prétentieux, cet orgueilleux et vaniteux de Serdaigle. Par conséquent, je me retrouvai seul, l'esprit morne et l'humeur massacrante, comme me l'avait sympathiquement fait remarquer Blaise.

Depuis qu'Eliane sortait avec cet imbécile, nous ne nous voyions presque plus. Autant dire que je me retrouvai souvent isolé, sans rien d'autre à faire que de flâner dans la bibliothèque, à la recherche d'un livre qui durerait plus d'un après-midi.

Je retins de justesse un énième soupir, lassé d'être seul, lassé de la voir embrasser amoureusement cet idiot, lassé de voir Blaise faire semblant de rire avec Malefoy, lassé de devoir faire semblant que tout allait bien. Lassé de tout. Je ne pouvais même plus envoyer des lettres à Mère, seule bouée de secours dans ces moments-là, étant donné qu'elle m'avait quitté.

La boule habituelle qui me venait lorsque je pensais à elle se forma dans ma gorge et je clignai précipitamment des yeux avant de me relever en vitesse. Je devais bouger, m'occuper, faire _quelque chose. _Je ramassai mon sac et me dirigeai à grands pas vers… Vers où, exactement ?

Je m'arrêtai au milieu du couloir, perdu. Que faire, où aller ? Cette fois-ci, je ne retins pas mon soupir, oscillant entre l'irritation et un semblant de désespoir. Je fis, lentement, quelques pas en avant, la tête baissée, lorsque j'entendis un sanglot étouffé. Surpris, je relevai les yeux et observai les alentours. Intrigué, je me rapprochai de l'endroit d'où je supposai que le bruit venait et, lentement, revint à l'origine de mes pas. Les pleurs semblaient provenir du haut de l'escalier.

Ce dernier menait au cinquième étage et, généralement, presque personne ne s'y aventurait. Je haussai les sourcils et, silencieusement, entrepris de monter les marches de tailles inégales. A mi-chemin, je tombai sur Hermione Granger, les jambes repliées et entourées de ses bras dans lesquels se cachait sa tête. Je me baissai et, sans bruit, sans savoir pourquoi, presque instinctivement, m'assis en face d'elle. Granger releva précipitamment la tête, horrifiée.

-Que fais-tu là ? s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix atrocement aigüe.

-Cet escalier est un domaine public, il me semble ? répondis-je simplement en haussant les sourcils.

Granger fronça les sourcils et me fusilla du regard mais, dénuée d'arguments, demeura silencieuse. Je retins un sourire victorieux, peu propice à la situation, avant de la fixer calmement, cherchant la raison de ses pleurs. Les yeux rougis, les lèvres mordues, le regard fuyant, Granger se sentait mal. Vraiment. Un peu comme moi quand Eliane rejoignait son copain. Aussitôt, la réponse à ses pleurs me vint, claire et presque trop facile. Weasley et sa petite amie étaient-ils la raison d'un tel laissé allé aux yeux de, presque, tous ? Bizarrement, je sentis mon cœur se serrer et je fus pris de compassion pour Granger, aussi amoureuse que moi de quelqu'un qui ne l'aimait pas. Alors, gentiment, je m'enquerrai :

-Est-ce que tes larmes auraient un quelconque rapport avec les deux glandes salivaires qui se promènent dans les couloirs ?

L'expression tira un triste sourire à la brune qui, malgré elle, hocha la tête. Je fus surpris de son honnêteté, m'étant attendu à ce qu'elle réfute totalement le fait. Granger éclata d'un rire nerveux, incontrôlable, puis ses épaules se mirent à tressauter et elle fondit en larmes.

-Réduite à pleurer devant un Serpentard ! Merlin, Ron je te tuerai si je ne t'aimais pas autant ! hoqueta-t-elle en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

-Je… Je te comprends, tu sais, murmurai-je inconsciemment.

Surprise, une légère moue dédaigneuse sur les lèvres, elle s'exclama :

-Comment _pourrais-tu _comprendre ?

-Parce que je suis capable d'aimer également, peut-être ? répondis-je d'un ton las, presque ennuyé.

Granger ne répondit pas, mais ses joues rougirent brusquement, signe de son malaise.

-Tu veux parler ? m'exclamai-je brusquement, sans le réaliser vraiment.

La rouge et or leva de grands yeux surpris vers moi.

-Parler ?

J'hochai lentement la tête, soudainement peu sûr de moi.

-Je…je ne sais pas si…

-Je ne me moquerai pas, fis-je simplement.

Elle rougit à nouveau, comme gênée puis se releva en murmurant :

-Six heures ce soir ?

J'acquiesçai, tout en me morigénant intérieurement.

-Où ça ?

En demandant cela, je posai les pierres de ce qui fut une amitié… étrange.

Hermione aimait Ron.

Il aimait Lavande.

J'étais moi-même fou d'Eliane.

Elle était avec ce Serdaigle.

Nous nous complaisions dans nos lamentations, dans nos chagrins, ayant trouvé chacun dans l'autre, une espèce d'ami véritable.

Alors, une fois par semaine, et plus si liberté, nous nous voyions, cachés aux yeux des autres. Nous nous supportions mutuellement, nous riions ensembles.

Elle n'était plus Hermione Granger, l'amie de Potter.

Je n'étais plus Théodore Nott, le Serpentard invisible.

Nous étions simplement deux amoureux en peine, le cœur fissuré et le sourire triste.

Au fil du temps, il devenait de plus en plus ardu pour moi de me libérer afin de venir à ces rendez-vous. Malefoy agissait bizarrement, les Serpentard étaient plus distants que jamais, et les gestes de chacun étaient épiés, analysés.

Et pourtant, je le faisais. J'y arrivais.

Une fois par semaine, à six heures du soir, je restais près d'elle.

Comme je le lui avais promis, ce soir où elle s'était mise à pleurer contre moi. Comme je le lui avais encore répété, quelques jours plus tard, alors que ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés d'avoir pleurer. Elle m'avait murmuré que je faisais _mieux de croire ce que je disais, mieux_ _de tenir mes promesses, parce qu'elle promet qu'autrement j'aurais ce que je mérite._

_C'était des vœux éternels, _et moi j'y croyais.

J'y croyais à cette promesse.

Sauf qu'un jour, Eliane_ l'a laissé seul, elle lui a repris son amour._

Sauf que ce même jour, on m'avait menacé.

Et, j'ai beau dire que je suis différent, au final je ne vaux pas mieux qu'eux.

Je suis un lâche.

-Ah, Théo ! Comment…

-On doit arrêter de se voir, lançai-je d'emblée, sèchement, en entrant dans la salle.

Stupéfaite, Hermione me fixa, son visage se tordant déjà de désespoir.

-Qu-quoi ? Mais…Pourquoi ? balbutia-t-elle.

Pourquoi ? C'est vrai cela, pourquoi ? Pourquoi _toutes ces promesses que nous brisons, tous ces mots vides de sens ? _Parce que je suis un lâche ? Parce que je préfère sacrifier une amitié que risquer ma peau ? Parce que maintenant, c'est Eliane qui a besoin de moi ?

-Parce que je le veux, répondis-je en évitant soigneusement ses yeux.

-Regarde-moi, Nott ! cracha-t-elle furieusement. Regarde-moi et répète-le ! _Que fais-tu de toutes ses choses que tu m'as apprises, que fais-tu de toutes ses choses que tu m'as dites_ ? Répète que _tu jettes tout cela au loin !_ Répète que _tu ne resteras pas avec moi ! _Répète que nos promesses sont brisées ! Répète-le ! hurle-t-elle alors que les larmes strient ses joues.

J'ai honte. J'ai tellement honte. Je suis si désolé. Pardon, Hermione. Mais pour _elle _je le dois.

-On arrête, articulai-je clairement en la fixant.

Je laissai mon regard planté en elle suffisamment longtemps pour qu'elle voie ma détermination, puis me détournai.

-Reste un peu ici, s'il te plait ! Tu as promis, Nott !

Je ne me retournai pas.

* * *

Note:

Une review pour fêter le retour de Théo?  
Vous en voulez plus sur lui? Go check sa série


End file.
